lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SophitzFoster/Regarding Ship Bashing and Vandalizations
Though I know this is an uncomfortable thing to read for many of you, I hope you'll continue to read regardless. Also, this is a general announcement, so please don't think I'm speaking specifically to you or anyone else. Important Information Firstly, I want to inform all of you that Sophitz shippers, Sokeefe shippers, Sodex shippers, and many other shippers have all vandalized pages and ship bashed. They're not exclusive to one faction. However, I would also like to point out that a significant percentage of shippers do not support ship bashing or vandalizations. You can't blame a whole side, and neither can you blame only one side. Secondly, I would like to share that it actually makes the issue worse to respond with vandalizations, ship bashing, or rudeness. The problem will just start getting worse and worse and hurting more and more feelings. People feel the need to defend themselves when they think they're under attack. Be the bigger person and don't defend yourself; you know you're right to not be rude, ship bash, or vandalize, and pretty much everyone else knows that too, so there's no need to say it. Now that that's covered, let's discuss what these things are, and why these things are wrong. What Is and Isn't Ship Bashing What Is Ship Bashing Ship bashing is any comment that unnecessarily degrades a ship, and therefore anyone who ships it. Examples of this include: *(Ship) is stupid. *(Ship) is silly. *(Ship) is meh. *(Ship) really doesn't work at all. *All those who ship (ship) are misguided. *All those who ship (ship) have terrible taste. What Isn't Ship Bashing If you're making a friendly argument on why a certain ship works better or would work out better, this is not ship bashing. "(Ship) doesn't work at all" is ship bashing; "I don't think (ship) would work out AS WELL AS (ship) BECAUSE _" is not ship bashing. What Are and Aren't Vandalizations What Are Vandalizations Basically, vandalizations are edits to article pages that intentionally go against the wiki's editing policies. Examples of this include: *Adding false information *Adding gibberish *Removing useful content *Adding opinions/reactions *Switching pages' content What Aren't Vandalizations Any edits that intend to improve a page (and don't intentionally go against our policies) are not vandalizations. Removing content that isn't useful to the page is an example of something that isn't a vandalization. Why These Things Are Wrong Ship Bashing When you ship bash, you degrade others. You basically tell them, even if that's not what you meant to say, that they are stupid or misguided for shipping something. Do you want to tell someone they are stupid or misguided? If not, don't ship bash. If so, consider how that may make them feel. And why do you not want to hurt someone's feelings? Because they're a person just like you, with their own emotions, personality, thoughts, and dreams. That's a beautiful thing. Vandalizations When you intentionally break a policy of the wiki, it has to be undone by someone else. That's a waste of time. Life is short, y'all, so purposefully wasting someone's time is bad. I tried to get straight to my points here and keep this reasonably short, so if you have more to add, please share it in the comments, Category:Blog posts